Shadows of Yesterday
by Chameleon777
Summary: A sort-of prequel to 'Darker World.' It begins in August 1987, a few days before Percy Weasley, Oliver Wood, Penelope Clearwater, Marcus Flint, Kaysar Linnis, and many others are set to start their first year at Hogwarts. Many others from 'Darker World' are also included in the story, but in a very different light than they are seen in normally. The beginnings of all things...
1. Well Hidden, Yet Not Forgotten

_**Duba, Saudi Arabia – August 1987**_

The heat was easy to ignore, as was the décor of the many buildings in the small village; however, the many people dressed in Middle Eastern clothing who were travelling up and down the street with pointed booties covering their feet was not. How on earth would they find any magic in this place?

"As pleasurable as sightseeing is, Severus, we only have a few days before term," a gravelly voice filtered into the ear of Severus Snape as he stood there in his Muggle disguise, gazing at the small city.

Severus scoffed, "I am aware of this, Headmaster," he replied coolly. "This child should be…"

A small, dark-skinned boy, who had curly black hair and was dressed in nothing more than a ragged tunic suddenly came out of one of the buildings lugging a large sack over his shoulder. He froze at the sight of the two gentlemen, but immediately lowered his eyes to look at the sand drifting in the wind.

"Kaysar Linnis?" Dumbledore asked in a kind voice as he pulled a small letter out of his pants' pocket.

The boy was silent for a moment before nodding, "Are you from the government?" he asked in a quiet voice, not raising his head to look at them. "My father is off doing business and I was told to work…"

"I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Dumbledore explained as he held out the letter. "I was quite surprised when I didn't receive a reply from you…"

Kaysar shrugged, "My father told me to work," he replied tonelessly. "He said for me to stay here."

Severus looked disgusted, but Dumbledore nodded patiently, "Where is your father?" he asked softly.

"He's working," Kaysar replied nervously, avoiding the piercing gaze that Snape was shooting in his direction.

There was an awkward silence and then Kaysar hurried off down the street as if he had never been involved in a conversation with two wizards. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and looked at Severus.

"Severus, you must force yourself to keep your true personality reigned in at least for this task," Dumbledore said in a voice that told Severus not to argue. "This boy is a very powerful wizard."

Narrowing his eyes, Severus nodded and gazed around what appeared to be the marketplace for any sign of the boy, only to be disappointed. The vendors lining the main street were all crowded with men who were arguing loudly about goods; there were no women around and no sign of the boy either.

"Perhaps if we were to inquire at the building the boy came out of, Headmaster?" Severus suggested.

Dumbledore nodded and swiftly set off for the building that Kaysar had come out of, fully expecting Severus to follow him. By the time Severus had gotten through the crowd, Dumbledore was inside the building; it turned out to be a small shop of some kind that was filled with various knick-knacks.

"What can I do for you?" a dark-skinned man who was dressed in a long tunic and booties with a large yellow turban covering his darkened hair, asked in a thick accent as he came out of a back room and stood behind the small counter that was in the corner of the shop. "Are you buying or selling today?"

Dumbledore gazed at the knick knacks on the walls and counters for a brief moment before looking at the shopkeeper, "I am actually looking for information," he replied firmly. "About Kaysar Linnis."

The shopkeeper suddenly looked uncomfortable, "Don't tell me he's taken after his father at such a young age?" he asked in a disturbed voice. "Kadir was scary enough to deal with while he was here…"

"What do you mean by 'while he was still here?" Severus asked sharply. "Is Kaysar an orphan?"

Swallowing hard, the shopkeeper shrugged, "Nobody knows for sure," he replied in a nervous voice as he leaned into Snape and Dumbledore so he wouldn't be overheard. "I just know that young Kaysar's been coming in with things to sell since he was about seven years old and he keeps the money…"

Anger coursed through Snape's veins and he quickly moved closer to the door so not to lose his temper in front of the Muggle shopkeeper, "Would you happen to know where Kaysar lives?" Dumbledore asked in a calm voice, well aware how sensitive Severus was when it came to neglected children.

"At the other end of the city in a little shack near the river," the shopkeeper replied nervously.

Gritting his teeth, Severus swept out of the shop without a word, "Give this to Kaysar when you see him, would you?" the shopkeeper asked as he picked up a small sack that was behind the register. "I hope Kaysar will find some other place to go when he's old enough; he's too good for such a poor lifestyle."

"I agree," Dumbledore replied as he took the sack from the shopkeeper. "Thank you for your help."

The shopkeeper nodded and turned around to go back into the storeroom to check over the latest wares from Kaysar, "Obliviate," Dumbledore whispered, pointing his wand at the shopkeeper.

Within seconds, Dumbledore was gone and the shopkeeper had retreated into the storeroom without any memory of speaking to two men about Kaysar; it was better than nobody knew they were there.

* * *

It was nearly sundown by the time Dumbledore had made his way through Duba because he kept being distracted by all the vendors wanting to sell him various trinkets at reduced prices because they thought, by the state of his clothes, that he was an important foreigner and had lots of money to spend.

Dumbledore was relieved when he finally got to the other end of the city and saw Severus crouched low in some tall grass by the river, silently watching as Kaysar sat on the bank with his bare feet in the water.

"I have not approached the boy, Headmaster," Severus spoke in a low voice. "Per your directions."

Dumbledore nodded and watched as Kaysar stood and limped into the small, heavily dilapidated shack that wasn't far from the bank. There was silence and then a small light went on in the tiny window.

"I do not believe it is wise to leave this until morning," Severus spoke softly. "The boy cannot be left…"

Dumbledore nodded, "I agree with you, Severus," he replied softly. "However, caution must be…"

There was suddenly a loud crash inside of the shack, "You clumsy little fool!" an angry, almost drunken voice hissed. "I bet you weren't expecting to see me so soon, were you? I had to make sure you weren't going to go off to any other magical school since you were too dumb to get into Durmstrang…"

A moment later, all was quiet and Dumbledore quietly moved across the grass towards the small shack with nothing but helping Kaysar on his mind. He peered in the dimly lit window and saw Kaysar standing in front of an aged portrait of a man with a knife pointed at the portrait, ready to slash it into tatters.

"Go on, boy, I DARE you!" the man in the portrait cruelly taunted Kaysar. "If you slash my portrait, I'll just Apprate home and beat the stuffing out of you just like the last time you tried to escape me…"

Kaysar, however, didn't move, "You killed Mum; why do you want me dead?" he asked in a dark voice.

"Ha!" the man in the portrait replied scathingly. "I wish I had sold you to Voldemort before he died…"

To Dumbledore and Snape's shock, Kaysar turned away from the portrait and set the knife on a very old wooden table, "It's not worth it to slash your portrait," he spoke in a soft voice. "If you'll excuse me."

Kaysar silently moved past the portrait and into the back area of the shack. There was some noise and then a moment later, he came out wearing oversized sweatpants, an oversized shirt, and a jumper that looked as if it could use some repair. He looked out the window and immediately froze in terror.

"If you want to rob the place, go ahead," Kaysar replied in a tone of surrender. "I don't much care."

Dumbledore frowned, "Professor Snape and I wish to merely talk with you, Mister Linnis," he replied in a calm voice. "If we might be allowed inside your home, we can talk. Of course, if you are turning in…"

"Of course, sirs, you may come in," Kaysar replied nervously. "You said you were from Hogwarts?"

As Dumbledore and Snape came into the shack, Kaysar stood at attention, "Yes, I did," Dumbledore replied, briefly studying the sparsely decorated room before looking at Kaysar. "Since term begins in a few short days, I have come to see if you are at all interested in attending Hogwarts this year."

"I am, sir," Kaysar replied, silently praying that his father wouldn't return to the portrait anytime soon.

Dumbledore nodded, "Fortunately, you do have enough time to get your school supplies before start of term if you head for the Leaky Cauldron this evening," he explained cheerfully as he reached into his robes and pulled out a small sack of money. "This should be enough to cover your first year."

Kaysar didn't reach for the money, nor did he react verbally, "I have some personal business to attend to in Diagon Alley tomorrow, Albus," Severus spoke up in a cool voice. "I can take Mister Linnis there this evening and get him a room at the Leaky Cauldron. I daresay he could use better accommodations…"

"I've just got to clean the place up a bit and gather some things," Kaysar said anxiously as he turned around, intending to go to the back room and gather the things that he could sell before leaving Duba.

Severus and Dumbledore silently looked at each other as Kaysar disappeared into the back room silent and alone. Several minutes passed before Kaysar emerged with a small, ratty backpack over one shoulder and a small sack in the other hand. His feet were still bare and almost looked swollen.

"Mister Linnis, you've forgotten your footwear," Severus commented. "Go and get it."

Kaysar shrugged, "Haven't got any, sir," he replied tonelessly. "Can we please go now, sir?"

"You'll be going to the Leaky Cauldron with Professor Snape, Mister Linnis," Dumbledore explained, gazing at the very thin, tired looking young man standing before them. "I'll see you at Hogwarts."

Severus quickly held out his arm, "Mister Linnis, take my arm," he said in a commanding voice.

Deeply afraid that the dark haired man would do something horrible to him if he didn't obey, Kaysar quickly wrapped his arm around Snape's. A moment later, the two of them vanished into thin air.

For the first time since arriving in Duba, Dumbledore found himself alone and ready to take action on what he considered a terrible injustice.

* * *

"…Don't STARE, Tom; it isn't polite," Kaysar heard Professor Snape snap. "Now, he needs a room…"

Kaysar forced his eyes open just in time to see a man move around the counter, "Room 12 is free, Professor Snape," Tom, who had been shocked by Kaysar's appearance, said in a sleepy voice.

"Sir, where exactly are we?" Kaysar asked in a sleepy voice as he followed Professor Snape through the pub and up the rickety steps of the Leaky Cauldron. "Last thing I remember, we were outside…"

Severus, however, remained silent until they arrived at Room 12, "This will be your room for tonight," Tom said, gazing at Kaysar worriedly. "Lad, are you sure you're all right? Maybe you'd like a cuppa?"

Kaysar was vaguely aware of Professor Snape leading him into the room, "…The poor kid looks like he could use a Healer, Severus," Kaysar heard Tom say in a worried voice. "Should I summon one?"

"I have contacts who will serve more useful to Mr. Linnis than a Healer," Kaysar heard Severus say.

Exhaustion suddenly filled Kaysar's body; he fell back on the bed, and quickly knew no more.

* * *

"Molly, I need a word," Severus said in an unusually concerned voice as he stepped into the kitchen of the Burrow and saw that, despite the late hour, Molly Weasley was awake and straightening things up.

Molly looked up rather surprised, "What is it, Severus?" she asked worriedly. "Arthur's not back…"

"Albus and I fetched a young man from Duba, Saudi Arabia today that is starting Hogwarts this term and I will be assisting him in Diagon Alley tomorrow," Severus explained quietly. "However, I am rather concerned that the young man is uncomfortable being alone with adult males and I was wondering…"

Molly nodded, "You were wondering if I could join you two so that the young man would feel more at ease?" she asked softly, finishing his sentence. "Arthur will be home tomorrow with Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny so I can take Bill, Charlie, and Percy to Diagon Alley. We could meet you both at the…"

"The young man's name, Molly, is Kaysar Linnis," Severus replied softly. "Kadir Linnis's son."

Molly gasped, but nodded, "The poor boy must have had a nightmare of a childhood!" she whispered.

"I suspect as much," Severus replied tonelessly, not willing to reveal details from his visit to Duba.

Molly was silent for several minutes and was about to suggest that she send some of Charlie's clothes along for Kaysar when there were footsteps on the stairs. A moment later, two girls came down the stairs in identical dressing gowns and bathrobes; one of the girls had blue eyes and dark hair the same color as Snape's while the other girl had dirty blonde hair and dark eyes that were similar to Snape's.

"Daddy, what are you doing here?" the blonde girl asked sleepily. "I thought you went to school?"

Severus sighed as the two girls walked over to him, "Amythest, LeighAnn, it is far too late at night for you two to be out of bed," he stated in a fatherly tone. "I am concerned as to why you both are."

"We share Ginny's room right now and it's right near Ron's, Daddy," LeighAnn spoke tiredly. "Ron snores really loudly."

Amythest giggled, but promptly yawned, "How about I make some sleep tea for both of you?" Molly suggested gently, silently offering Severus a chance to spend extra time with his daughters before having to return to Hogwarts until the Christmas holidays. "Severus, would you mind staying?"

Severus nodded and sat down on the couch, unsurprised when both Amythest and LeighAnn both sat on either side of him, "All right now, that will be enough mischief from both of you," he said in a fatherly voice as they both rested their heads on his knees. "You both need your sleep for the trip tomorrow."

Not wanting to be left behind from the trip to Diagon Alley the next day, both six year olds immediately closed their eyes and relaxed. Severus let out a deep sigh and gently stroked Amythest and LeighAnn's hair to help them stay asleep; tomorrow, they would go to Diagon Alley with the Weasleys and Kaysar and then he would send the girls back to the Weasleys where they would share Bill and Charlie's unoccupied bedroom and be taught basic education by Molly until at least the Christmas holidays.

Severus sighed; he had never married Amythest and LeighAnn's mother merely because Voldemort had personally killed the woman not long before he had tried to murder Harry Potter. Even Kaysar Linnis's mother had been a victim of Voldemort in a way; Kadir had done the actual killing, but on Voldemort's orders. Voldemort had seen Kadir's wife as nothing more than a detriment to Kadir's success as one of Voldemort's rising stars. It was curious as to why Kadir had abandoned Kaysar, however…

"Oh, did the girls fall asleep?" Molly asked softly as she came back into the living room hovering three cups of sleep tea in front of her with her wand. "I also made some tea for you, Severus, just in case you wanted a good rest before tomorrow."

Severus nodded and took one of the cups, "I thank you, Molly, for all the kindness you and your family have shown my daughters and I over the years," he replied softly as he slowly drank the tea, well aware he badly needed the rest.

Molly nodded and Severus soon found himself falling into a deep sleep as the cup slipped from his hand and towards the floor.

* * *

_**Please read and review!**_


	2. Greatly Feared and Intense Fear

**_The Leaky Cauldron, London_**

"…I can't believe Mum let us come to the Leaky Cauldron by ourselves!" Kaysar heard an excited voice say. "I know she'll be right here once Ron and Ginny are clean, but we've never been allowed!"

There was an amused chuckle, "Perce, settle down," a tired voice spoke up. "I've got a headache."

"It's not my fault you stole a Firewhisky from Daddy's garage," the excited voice replied. "Daddy…"

A gasp filled the room, "How did you know about that, Percy?" the tired voice replied. "You, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny were all asleep when I went out to the garage. I just wanted to try it…"

"I was having trouble sleeping and looked out the window," the voice called Percy replied softly.

Kaysar opened his eyes and was shocked to realize that he was in an armchair in front of a fireplace that was filled with a fully inflamed fire. His body hurt and his feet were sticking out in front of him; both of his feet were badly swollen and slightly sunburnt, as was the rest of his frail, horribly thin body.

Swallowing hard, Kaysar's gaze shifted to the tables where three boys of various ages, all of whom were dressed in sneakers, jeans, sweaters, and jackets that clashed horribly with their red hair. The smallest of the three boys wore horn-rimmed glasses and looked really eager to be at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hey, Bill, is that the kid who's joining us today?" the stocky boy suddenly asked, gazing at Kaysar.

Bill gazed at Kaysar and then back at the stock boy, "Charlie, be nice," he said in a sharp voice, wincing as the smallest boy went over to the fireplace and nervously stuck his hand out to Kaysar.

"Hi, I'm Percy Weasley," Percy said in a quiet voice. "I'm starting Hogwarts this year, are you?"

Kaysar nodded, but didn't take Percy's hand right away, "I'm Kaysar," he replied, not wanting to scare anyone by mentioning his last name, as it was a very feared last name. "I guess I'm starting Hogwarts…"

"Cool, what house do you think you'll be in?" Percy asked excitedly. "I wanna be in Gryffindor."

Kaysar shrugged, as his father had gone to Durmstrang and he didn't know very much about his mother because she had been sick ever since he was a baby and was not allowed to live with them. His father hadn't even stayed around home much, only remaining long enough to beat him into being productive.

The door suddenly opened and Snape came into the Leaky Cauldron with LeighAnn and Amythest, both of whom were wearing flowered-print dresses, black trainers, and flower-print jumpers, holding tightly to his hands. He gazed at Bill, Charlie, and Percy silently, smirking when they stared silently up at him.

"Hiya Professor Snape!" Percy, who recognized the man as being Amythest and LeighAnn's father, said in an eager voice as he stuck out his hand, smiling when Snape gave him a firm handshake.

Severus smirked, "You do realize that I am going to be less generous with handshakes at Hogwarts, right Mister Weasley?" he asked, giving Percy a mock stern look. "I cannot show favoritism to any students."

"I understand," Percy replied, nodding his head before he looked at Kaysar. "That's Kaysar."

Severus looked over at Kaysar briefly before looking down at Amythest and LeighAnn, "Both of you go ask Tom for some breakfast and tell him to charge it to my vault," he said. "A healthy breakfast, please."

Both Amythest and LeighAnn nodded and scarpered over to the bar where Tom waited, "Professor Snape, sir, I just wanted a moment in front of the fire," Kaysar spoke nervously as he gazed up at Snape.

"I see," Severus replied, immediately able to tell that Kaysar had been there for several hours. "Mrs. Weasley should be here any moment, so I suggest you go upstairs and get some day clothes on."

Nodding, Kaysar slowly got out of the chair and, gritting his teeth in pain, he took several slow, painful steps across the floor towards the stairs, "Bill, why's he limping?" Percy asked, frowning at the pain-filled expression on Kaysar's face as he walked to the stairs. "Professor Snape, why is Kaysar…?"

Before Severus could comment, there was a loud _woosh_ and Mrs. Weasley stepped out of the fireplace with her wand in one hand and a large rucksack in the other. Terrified that the strange, red-haired woman would judge him on his last name and ragged clothes, Kaysar quickly fled up the stairs.

"Mummy, I think Kaysar's hurt!" Percy piped up anxiously as he ran over to his mother and hugged her.

Mrs. Weasley looked at Severus for a moment and then nodded, "Bill, Professor Snape is going to watch you and Charlie along with his daughters," she said in a concerned voice before looking down at Percy, her heart softening as she saw the worried expression on his face. "Percy's coming upstairs with me."

"Bill, that Kaysar kid looks really familiar," Charlie whispered as Mrs. Weasley and Percy walked upstairs.

Severus narrowed his eyes at Bill and Charlie and the glare was enough to end the conversation.

* * *

No response to her gentle knocking prompted Molly to wave her wand at the lock, "Alohamora," she whispered, ignoring Percy's wide-eyed stare as she touched the handle and pushed open the door.

Kaysar was sitting on the four-poster bed with his swollen feet in front of him and he was hunched over, softly crying and hugging himself. Mrs. Weasley motioned for Percy to stay by the door and she silently walked over to the bed with the rucksack in hand. She sat down on the bed and reached into the sack.

"Professor Snape told me that you'd be coming with us today and I knitted you some socks," Mrs. Weasley said in a gentle voice as she brought a large pair of green knitted socks out of the bag. "If it's all right, Kaysar, I'd like to slip these over your feet."

Kaysar shrugged and Mrs. Weasley gently put the socks on his feet, "Thank you," he replied in a barely audible voice, still not looking up at her. "Is Professor Snape going to send me back for being bad?"

"Oh, sweetie, you weren't being bad," Mrs. Weasley replied softly. "Professor Snape isn't mad."

Kaysar nodded and looked up at Mrs. Weasley, "Who are you?" he asked softly. "Why are you being so nice to me? I'm a little scared to tell you who I am because you'll be too scared of my father to help…"

"I already know who you are, Kaysar," Mrs. Weasley replied gently. "You're not like your father at all."

Percy raised an eyebrow and walked over to the bed, "Was your father a bad man, Kaysar?" he asked, deeply confused by who Kaysar was and why he seemed to be so scared of his very absent father.

"Percy, it's not polite to ask Kaysar such a question," Mrs. Weasley said in a concerned voice.

Letting out a tired sigh, Kaysar nodded, "Yeah, Percy, my dad is a really bad guy," he replied softly.

"Do you wanna meet my daddy?" Percy asked excitedly. "He's really nice and works for the Ministry!"

Kaysar shrugged and Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat, "Maybe another time, Percy," she said in a gentle voice. "For now, we've got to help Kaysar get ready for the day so we can all go shopping together."

"Kaysar, just so you know, this is my mummy," Percy spoke softly. "Her name is Mrs. Weasley."

Mrs. Weasley smiled, but Kaysar merely swallowed hard, "I've only got the clothes I left Duba in last night," he replied nervously. "The sacks I have are full of personal stuff and a little bit of money…"

"Well, just grab your shoes and we'll just go back downstairs," Mrs. Weasley said in a gentle voice.

Kaysar was about to say that he had no shoes when suddenly, a pair of green trainers with laces in them appeared on his lap with a note. Percy looked very shocked at the sneakers, but remained quiet.

_Kaysar, these shoes are for you. Take care of them. _

_Sincerely, _

_Professor Snape_

Quickly hiding the note in the pocket of his pants, Kaysar quickly put the shoes on and was relieved when they didn't cause his swollen feet any pain. He then stood up and flattened his hair.

"I should probably straighten up the room since I'm not staying here tonight," Kaysar said anxiously. "I can't afford to stay here; Dumbledore only gave me money for supplies."

Mrs. Weasley frowned as Kaysar picked up both of his sacks and his jumper, "I'm a Linnis," Kaysar whispered, suddenly overwhelmed by how badly he would be feared at Hogwarts. "I'm bad…"

Dropping the sacks, Kaysar knelt down and began to cry, "No, you're not bad," Percy said in a worried voice as he knelt on the floor next to Kaysar and put a hand on his shoulder. "You're really nice."

"Percy, Kaysar, we should really get going since there's a lot to do here today," Mrs. Weasley said gently, making a mental note to inform Severus about Kaysar's depression and lack of suitable attire.

Kaysar sniffled and smiled when Percy offered a handkerchief, "Thanks Percy," he replied tiredly.

Percy smiled, but frowned when he noticed scars on Kaysar's arms, "Did your daddy beat you up?" he asked in a sorrowful voice as Kaysar quickly put on his jumper. "I'm sorry; it was rude of me to ask."

"It's okay," Kaysar replied softly as he buttoned his jumper up. "Yeah, Percy, my dad's not real nice."

Percy nodded somberly, "…I TELL YOU, BILL, THAT LINNIS KID WILL BE A BAD INFLUENCE ON OUR LITTLE BROTHER!" they heard Charlie yell angrily. "I say we go back home and get Dad to come here…"

"Your brother's going to hurt me if I go with you guys," Kaysar whispered, his eyes suddenly full of fear.

Mrs. Weasley frowned, "Percy, Kaysar, stay up here for a few minutes," she said, moving to the door.

As Mrs. Weasley left the room, Kaysar buried his face into his knees and Percy watched him sadly.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley came down the stairs and was shocked to see Charlie and Bill facing off in the corner near the fireplace. Professor Snape, LeighAnn, and Amythest were gone, but Bill was holding a small bag.

"…That kid's gonna turn out like his father was, but I wonder why he's going to Hogwarts?" Charlie hissed, his back turned so he couldn't see his mother. "I heard Kadir Linnis went to Durmstrang…"

Mrs. Weasley's eyes narrowed and Bill paled, "Hi Mum," he said nervously, backing away.

His eyes wide with fear, Charlie turned around, "Charlie Weasley, how DARE you talk about Percy's new friend that way!" Mrs. Weasley said angrily, glaring at her second oldest son. "If I knew you were going to behave this way, I would have left you at home! Where did Professor Snape, go, anyway? You two were supposed to stay down here with him and his daughters while Percy and I helped Kaysar."

"Amythest and LeighAnn were getting upset at Charlie being angry and they told him to be quiet," Bill explained nervously, dreading his mother's wrath. "Charlie was rude to them and made them both cry, so Professor Snape decided to take them into Diagon Alley; oh, Charlie's got a detention come term…"

Mrs. Weasley swore so loudly that Bill had to cover his ears, "I cannot believe you behaved this way and earned yourself a detention even before school started, Charlie!" she snapped. "How could you?"

Charlie, who was scared of his mother's wrath, murmured a quiet apology and then turned away.

"Mum?" Percy's voice suddenly asked. "Kaysar and I are ready to go into Diagon Alley."

Her anger against Charlie temporarily forgotten, Mrs. Weasley turned around and smiled when she saw Kaysar and Percy standing at the foot of the stairs. Kaysar was carrying both of his sacks in his hands.

"Oh excellent," Mrs. Weasley said in a gentle voice. "Kaysar, do you have your school list with you?"

Kaysar nodded, reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small piece of parchment, "It's a little hard to read because of the squiggly handwriting, but I have it," he replied, offering the letter to her.

Mrs. Weasley took the letter and skimmed it, "You need a set of robes, a pointed hat, Dragon hide gloves, a winter coat, some first-year books, some stationery equipment, and a wand," she explained, gazing at him and Percy. "Your and Percy's lists are the same, but I also have to shop for Charlie since he'll be back at the Burrow spending time with his father, brothers, and sister. Bill will come with us…"

"Aw, Mom, do I really have to go home?" Charlie whined. "I apologized and stopped being angry."

Mrs. Weasley scoffed, "Next time you'll think twice before being hateful, Charles Weasley," she replied in an angry voice. "Give me your list and I want you to Floo home and go straight up to your room."

Charlie scoffed, but handed his supply list over, went over to the fire, and with the help of some Floo Powder, he promptly left. Mrs. Weasley sighed and then led Bill, Percy, and Kaysar out the back door to a large brick wall. Smiling, she tapped the bricks with her wand and watched as the archway formed.

"Wow," Kaysar replied as he gazed into the busy alley that he had never seen. "It's so big."

Mrs. Weasley smiled, "Now, we've got to go to Gringotts and get some money first," she said in a gentle voice as they walked through Diagon Alley. "Kaysar, you mentioned that you already had some money."

"You don't need to stay with me if you don't want to, Mrs. Weasley," Kaysar replied nervously. "I…"

As he looked up at one of the wooden shop signs, a piercing pain suddenly shot through Kaysar's skull and he immediately closed his eyes, "The sign was a little blurry," he said, wondering if Mrs. Weasley, Bill, and Percy were still nearby. "I'll be fine in a minute; just…just go ahead without me, okay?"

Bill whispered something to Mrs. Weasley, who nodded, "I think we'd better go to St. Mungo's," she replied, gently placing a hand on Kaysar's shoulder. "I think I know the cause of your headache."

"No, please!" Kaysar protested as he opened his eyes. "I'm fine and I don't need a hospital."

Mrs. Weasley suddenly looked very concerned, but before she could speak, she spotted Severus coming towards them with Amythest and LeighAnn clinging to his hands and several small bags. Severus raised an eyebrow at Kaysar's sudden pallor, but said nothing; he knew such comments would be seen as…

"Severus, Kaysar might need an eye examination," Mrs. Weasley spoke up. "He won't go to hospital…"

Severus was quiet for a moment before nodding, "If Mister Linnis does not wish to go to the hospital, I can contact a Healer friend of mine to meet you at the Leaky Cauldron after you are all done shopping," he replied in a smooth, yet very concerned voice. "Mister Linnis, do you find that agreeable?"

"Yes sir," Kaysar replied nervously, grateful that he wasn't being forced to go to any sort of hospital.

Severus nodded, "Now, go off and get your supplies," he replied. "I'll see you three at Hogwarts."

"Come on," Mrs. Weasley said in a gentle voice, smiling at Kaysar, Percy, and Bill. "Let's get going."

Amythest and LeighAnn quickly hugged Mrs. Weasley, "Oh, now don't fuss," Mrs. Weasley said in a gentle voice as she hugged both girls. "I'll see you both later and I want both of you to behave."

"Daddy's taking us out for lunch in London because he'll be at school on our birthday," LeighAnn spoke up in an excited voice. "Then we're going to visit Mum for a while; she's still sick in St. Mungo's."

Mrs. Weasley and Bill nodded understandingly; although LeighAnn and Amythest had referred to their mother as being in St. Mungo's until she was well, the woman would never be released from there.

"I hope your mummy gets better soon," Kaysar replied gently, smiling at the girls. "Bye Professor."

Severus nodded and led Amythest and LeighAnn off back towards the safety of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Okay, you three, off to Gringotts and then shopping!" Mrs. Weasley said in a cheerful voice.

* * *

Nearly half an hour later, Percy and Kaysar found themselves sitting in chairs outside of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor with the distinct smell of vomit wafting from their clothes and sickly, rather embarrassed expressions on both of their faces. Their trip to Gringotts had been eventful.

_The bank itself had seemed rather large to both young boys as they followed Mrs. Weasley and Bill inside; seeing goblins behind the counters had made the visit unexpectedly intimidating. Fortunately for both Kaysar and Percy, Mrs. Weasley handled talking with the goblins and led them after one of them._

_Going down to the vaults in the cart had been fun and it hadn't taken Mrs. Weasley long to gather a little money from the vault; just enough for second hand robes, items, books for Bill, Charlie, and Percy, and a wand for Percy. As they were headed back up to the top, however, Kaysar and Percy had both suddenly complained that they weren't feeling good and had thrown up on their clothes and in the cart._

_When the cart had gotten back to the top of the bank, Percy and Kaysar had fled in tears; both of them were embarrassed and worried about what the goblins would do to them for throwing up in a cart._

"There you two are," a gentle voice called out to them. "Mum's been going bonkers about you two."

There were footsteps and both Percy and Kaysar looked up just in time to see Mrs. Weasley run up behind Bill with a small sack in her hand and her wand in the other. She smiled at both boys and then waved her wand at their smelly, stained clothes. Within seconds, the smell and stains were both gone.

"Can we go to Flourish and Blotts' first, Mum?" Percy asked excitedly. "I want to look at the books!"

Mrs. Weasley chuckled and smiled as she, Kaysar, Percy, and Bill went into the nearby bookshop and browsed through the many rows of books. Bill quickly found second-hand copies of his and Charlie's books while Kaysar struggled to see what books he needed; all of the titles looked blurry to him.

"We need these," Percy, who had seen Kaysar struggling to read the titles, whispered as he slipped a stack of books into Kaysar's hands. "Just basic stuff, really; we're just learning basic magic this year."

Kaysar nodded, "Thank you," he replied in a low voice, wincing as he carried the books to Mrs. Weasley.

It didn't take Percy long to find his own schoolbooks and hand them over to his mother. Kaysar paid for his own books out of the money that Dumbledore had given him while Mrs. Weasley paid for Bill's, Charlie's, and Percy's schoolbooks out of what she had gotten from the Weasley Vault at Gringotts.

Mrs. Weasley quickly decided to take them to Madam Malkin's robes next and stood in the background with Percy and Bill as Kaysar was measured for robes; Percy was using a set of Charlie's old robes, Charlie was using Bill's robes, and Bill was using their father's robes and all had been fitted at home.

"Hmm, you're a bit thin for your age, dear," Madam Malkin said in a concerned voice as she wrapped the measuring tape around Kaysar's torso and waist. "Maybe I'll give you a size bigger so you can grow."

Kaysar turned a deep shade of red and promptly looked at the floor as Madam Malkin promptly covered his clothes with school robes. He was silent as she made some adjustments and loosened them a bit.

The silence continued as Madam Malkin fitted him for his school uniform and after nearly half an hour, she finished with him and Kaysar let out a sigh of relief as he got off of the fitting stool.

"Here are your clothes," Madam Malkin said in an official voice as she handed Kaysar a large garment bag. "Do try and put some weight on between now and next summer, yes? It's awfully frightful…"

Mrs. Weasley nodded and quickly hustled Kaysar, Bill, and Percy out of the shop and didn't stop until they were safely inside Ollivander's, "Bill, stay with Percy and Kaysar while I go and get everyone's school supplies," she said, wanting to spare Kaysar from any further comments about his appearance.

As Mrs. Weasley left the shop, Mr. Ollivander came out from the back and smiled nervously at the three young boys, "Ah, Bill Weasley," he said in a kind voice. "This must be your brother and who is this?"

"This is my friend, Kaysar Linnis," Percy spoke up anxiously. "He's starting Hogwarts this year as well."

Mr. Ollivander looked slightly concerned at the mention of the name 'Linnis', but nodded, "Well, Bill, why don't we start with your younger brother?" he suggested. "Mister Linnis, please wait outside."

"Excuse me, Mister Ollivander, please don't be mean to my friend," Percy spoke up. "It makes him sad."

Mr. Ollivander suddenly looked uncomfortable, "Young Mister Weasley, do you understand that this young boy is a Linnis and his father is a servant of You-Know-Who?" he asked Percy nervously.

"Mister Ollivander, if you could please give Percy and Kaysar their wands, we'll be on our way," Bill replied in a cold voice, intending on telling his parents about the prejudice against Kaysar.

Swallowing hard, Mr. Ollivander grabbed a box from a stack on the counter and handed it to Kaysar, "Give that a wave," he said in a nervous voice, worried that the boy would curse him into oblivion.

Kaysar took the wand out of the box and waved it with his right hand; it immediately glowed in his hand.

"Ah, dragon heartstring, holly, and phoenix tears," Mr. Ollivander said in a calmer voice. "It reminds me of the wand your mother bought before she went to Hogwarts; it was almost exactly the same…"

Kaysar suddenly paled, "You knew my mother?" he asked quietly, not knowing much about her.

"Yes, she was a lovely young lady from London who had Muggles for parents," Mr. Ollivander replied in a gentle voice as he took the box back to the counter. "She had long, curly black hair and the most beautiful brown eyes a girl could ever have seen. I'm glad, young Kaysar, that this wand fits you."

Kaysar nodded, quickly threw some money on the table, and dashed out of the shop so that Bill, Mr. Ollivander, or Percy wouldn't see him crying. He nearly ran into Mrs. Weasley as he rushed up the street back towards the Leaky Cauldron, but he didn't stop despite hearing her pleas for him to come back.

Once he was inside the Leaky Cauldron, Kaysar bolted up the stairs and quickly hid himself in Room 12, intending to hide there until the staff kicked him out. He knew he had left his supplies with Mrs. Weasley and his money at Ollivander's, but he desperately needed time to be alone with his tears.

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock._

Kaysar immediately opened his eyes and saw that he was tucked into bed and that both his shoes and wand were on the bedside dresser. He sat up, quickly got out of the bed, and grabbed his things.

The knocking sounded again, "Kaysar, the Healer from St. Mungo's is downstairs," the gentle voice of Mrs. Weasley said from the hallway. "I brought all of your supplies and money from Ollivander's…"

Swallowing hard, Kaysar put his shoes on and went to the door, "I'm sorry I ran off, Mrs. Weasley," he said in an apologetic voice as he opened the door and found her standing there. "I didn't mean to."

"It's all right, dear," Mrs. Weasley replied gently. "Bill and Percy are downstairs with the Healer…"

Kaysar nodded and silently followed Mrs. Weasley from the room and down the stairs. He could see a young woman with straw-colored hair sitting by the fire with a small contraption in the lap of her medical robes while she held a small piece of paper and her wand in her hands. Bill and Percy were on the opposite couch; Percy was sound asleep beside a tired looking Bill, who was watching their things.

"Kaysar, this is Julliet Dominica," Mrs. Weasley said in a gentle voice. "She's here to examine your eyes."

Healer Dominica smiled, grabbed all of her items, and stood up, "Have a seat," she said in a kind voice, smiling as Kaysar sat down in the chair. "I'm going to put this contraption over your eyes now…"

There was silence as Healer Dominica opened the piece of paper, revealing an eye chart that had various letters, numbers, and symbols on it. She then prodded the device several times with her wand, asked Kaysar a few questions, and then put both the chart and the device away before looking at Kaysar.

"Your eyes are quite bad," Healer Dominica explained gently. "You'll need to wear glasses starting now."

Kaysar frowned, "I'm not sure if I have enough money for glasses, ma'am," he replied nervously.

Healer Dominica smiled and waved her wand, smiling as a pair of black bifocals appeared in her hand, "I am not going to charge you for a basic need, dear boy," she stated gently, offering him the glasses.

Kaysar took the glasses and put them on, "Thank you," he replied, relieved that he could see properly.

Healer Dominica nodded, "You can always ask for vision surgery when you're older, but the glasses will help you for now," she replied gently. "Anyway, I've got to get going for now; have a good night."

"I'll see you in a couple of days, Mrs. Weasley," Kaysar said as the Healer left. "At King's Cross."

Mrs. Weasley suddenly looked concerned, "Please, Mrs. Weasley, if my father finds out where I am, he'll come after you and your family," Kaysar continued nervously. "I don't want him to hurt anyone else…"

"Nonsense, dear boy," Mrs. Weasley replied firmly. "You can bunk with Percy for a couple of days."

Pain suddenly shot through Kaysar and he nearly doubled over, but let out a small gasp instead, "Sorry," he replied in a soft, but very anxious voice. "Last time I saw my dad, he used some nasty spells on me."

"When we get back to the Burrow, I want you to have a hot bath, some warm soup, and then go to bed," Mrs. Weasley said in a gentle voice. "Bill, love, can you carry Percy? I don't want to wake him."

Bill nodded and gently scooped the sleeping Percy into his arms, "Can I help you carry anything, Mrs. Weasley?" Kaysar asked anxiously, gazing at the bags of things at Bill's feet. "I don't mind helping."

"Oh no, dear," Mrs. Weasley replied gently, seeing that Kaysar was tired and afraid. "I'll be all right."

Kaysar nodded and kept silent as the things were gathered and they left the pub through the fireplace.

* * *

The Burrow was quiet when Mrs. Weasley, Kaysar, Bill, and Percy came out of the fireplace. Bill immediately kissed Mrs. Weasley on the cheek and carried the sleeping Percy upstairs to put him into bed, but Kaysar remained where he was; he had never felt such an aura of happiness in a home before now. To him, home had just been four crummy walls and a dilapidated roof.

"Molly?" a tired voice suddenly echoed out of the kitchen. "Molly, Bill, Percy, are you all finally back from Diagon Alley?"

There was silence and Arthur Weasley came into the living room, "Hello dear," Mrs. Weasley said in an affectionate voice as she moved forward and hugged her husband. "Bill took Percy upstairs to bed."

Arthur nodded and he immediately looked at Kaysar questioningly, "Hello sir," Kaysar stated politely.

"Arthur, this is Kaysar Linnis and he'll be starting Hogwarts this year," Mrs. Weasley said in a gentle voice. "Kaysar, this is my husband, Mister Weasley, and he works for the Ministry of Magic. Arthur, how did Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny behave?"

Arthur sighed, "Fred and George were their usual selves, but Ron and Ginny behaved quite nicely," he replied softly. "While I was reading to them, Charlie came home in a snit and has been in his room ever since. Now, Kaysar, have you eaten yet?"

"Not since yesterday morning, sir," Kaysar replied in a quiet voice, looking at the floor. "Food…food is expensive in Duba."

Arthur's curious look softened and he nodded; it was very obvious that Kadir Linnis had only cared about achieving glory and power as a Death Eater and cared nothing for Kaysar. Mrs. Weasley sighed and quietly went into the kitchen to get the soup.

"Oh, Molly, Severus dropped Amythest and LeighAnn off just an hour ago and they went to bed not long after he left," Arthur said in a gentle voice as he gestured to Kaysar to follow him into the kitchen. "Oh Molly, I forgot to mention something to Bill…"

Mrs. Weasley looked intrigued and Arthur cleared his throat, "Apparently, Bill was made a Prefect this year and Dumbledore only sent the letter today," he explained in a gentle voice. "Of course Dumbledore apologized for that, but he was travelling."

"Ah, I'll have to let Bill know in the morning," Mrs. Weasley replied cheerfully as she brought a bowl of soup over to the table.

Arthur smiled and was about to clap Kaysar gently on the shoulder when Kaysar instinctively moved out of his reach, "Come sit down at the table, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, deeply concerned by Kaysar's fear of being touched by certain people.

Kaysar nodded and silently walked over to the table. As he sat down, there was noise on the stairs and Bill came into the kitchen looking tired but almost content, "Percy's fast asleep in bed and I'm actually still feeling a little bit hungry."

"Sit down at the table and I'll get you some soup," Mrs. Weasley replied gently. "Oh, Bill, you were made a Prefect!"

Bill grinned as he went over to the table and sat down next to Kaysar, "Brilliant," he replied. "How are you doing, Kaysar?"

Kaysar shrugged and focused on picking at his soup so that nobody would talk to him, "I think Kaysar, like Percy, is just nervous and excited about going to Hogwarts," Mrs. Weasley, who knew that Kaysar would not relax if he was continually peppered with disparaging comments and questions, spoke up in a gentle voice. "Kaysar, dear, would you like something to drink?"

"I-I'm fine, thank you," Kaysar replied nervously, knowing that if he ate or drank very much, he would throw it back up.

Mrs. Weasley nodded, but looked concerned, "Arthur, could you go upstairs and set the cot up in Percy's room?" she asked in a gentle voice as she walked over to her husband. "Kaysar will be staying here until we need to go to King's Cross on the first. Oh, Arthur, we need to discuss getting Bill some new robes since he was made a Prefect and really needs a reward..."

Arthur nodded and briefly looked both at Kaysar and Bill before silently leaving the room. Mrs. Weasley turned back to the boys and was surprised that Kaysar had fallen asleep next to his barely touched bowl while Bill was still eating quietly.

She chuckled and, walking back over to the table, she gently moved the bowl and carefully lifted Kaysar from the chair. It was tempting to gasp when she realized how light Kaysar actually was, but she decided to stay silent as she carried him out of the kitchen.

By the time she got up the stairs to Percy's room, the cot would be ready and she could tuck Kaysar into bed. A bath could obviously wait until after Kaysar had rested in a safe place.

As Bill continued to eat, he silently wondered if he could use his Prefect status to somehow help Kaysar once they were at school. Bill knew that, although it was nice he would get new robes for becoming a Prefect, clothes weren't everything. Bill also knew that when he first met Kaysar, he had initially had suspicions similar to Charlie's. However, as he had spent the afternoon with him, Bill knew that choices, not parentage, decided what a person could become.

It was painfully obvious, Bill reflected, that Kaysar desperately needed to feel like he belonged; Percy had done a great job of becoming Kaysar's friend.

It was then and there that Bill made a silent vow to use his Prefect status to keep a special eye on both Kaysar and Percy to make sure that they both had a happy first year at Hogwarts.

* * *

_**Please read and review!**_


	3. Journey Down A New Path

King's Cross was quiet, most likely because of the black clouds rolling across the London sky, but the weather hadn't deterred everyone. A redheaded man in a badly patched Muggle suit was leading four boys, three of them redheads and one with black hair, through the station towards an empty barrier.

Mr. Weasley had woken Bill, Charlie, Kaysar, and Percy early and after Mrs. Weasley had gotten them a quick breakfast, she had given them all Muggle clothes to wear until they got on to the train. Ron and Ginny both had colds, so Mrs. Weasley was going to stay home with them and have Fred and George help her with housework with a promise to send letters for Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Kaysar later.

All four boys were in jeans, sweaters, and oversized jumpers and were pushing trolleys that held fully stocked Hogwarts trunks, "All right boys, just walk through the barrier and I'll follow," Mr. Weasley said in a calming voice as he smiled at the boys. "Bill and Charlie, you two go first to show how it's done."

Bill nodded and smiled as he ran towards the barrier with his trolley and promptly vanished, "Charlie, don't take the mickey out of Bill any more for becoming a Prefect," Mr. Weasley said, giving Charlie a warning look. "It's bad enough that Fred and George put frogspawn in his bed last night…"

Charlie chuckled, "I'm just glad that they're not old enough to go to Hogwarts yet," he replied in an amused voice right before he ran towards the barrier and quickly vanished from the Muggles' view.

"Mister Weasley, sir?" Kaysar asked in an anxious voice. "What if I'm seen as evil at Hogwarts?"

Mr. Weasley gazed at Kaysar and sighed as he saw intense fear in the young boy's eyes, "You're not your father, that much is clear," he replied in a gentle voice. "Even if you're sorted into Slytherin, it will only be because everyone's afraid of you turning into your father. I do not think that will happen…"

"Dad, we've got to hurry," Percy spoke up anxiously. "It's quarter to eleven and the train leaves…"

Mr. Weasley nodded, "You should go through the barrier with your son, sir," Kaysar whispered softly.

"Come on, Kaysar," Mr. Weasley said gently, seeing the nervousness in Kaysar's eyes. "Come on."

Suddenly feeling numb, Kaysar nodded and silently allowed Mr. Weasley and Percy to go through the barrier with him. The sight of a steam engine and endless people meant nothing to Kaysar and he was only vaguely aware of Percy helping him on to the Hogwarts express and down the small corridor.

Swallowing hard, Kaysar retreated into the first empty compartment and immediately sat on a seat; he was so tired that he didn't see Mr. Weasley waving to him from outside or that Percy had joined him.

* * *

"Kaysar, wake up," an anxious voice said as Kaysar suddenly felt a hand touch his face. "Kaysar?"

Kaysar opened his eyes and saw Percy standing over him with a concerned looking Bill, both of whom were holding wrapped sandwiches, "Percy said you fell asleep," Bill commented in a concerned voice as he sat down next to Kaysar and offered him a sandwich. "Mum said to make sure you ate this."

"I'm not hungry," Kaysar replied softly, ignoring the pain he was in from even breathing. "Go away."

Bill raised an eyebrow, "Are you sick, Kaysar?" he asked, frowning at how pale Kaysar looked.

"I'm just really tired and I hurt a little bit," Kaysar replied softly as he placed a hand on his chest.

Percy suddenly looked alarmed, but looked to Bill for help, "All right, why don't you just lie down for a little bit?" Bill gently suggested as he stood up, removed his cloak, and balled it up. "Here's a pillow."

"I'll be all right," Kaysar replied softly. "What's in those sandwiches, Percy? They look interesting."

Bill sighed and looked to Percy, "Corned beef," Percy reported. "They'll hold us until supper time."

"I still don't know exactly where we're going," Kaysar spoke in a confused voice as the compartment door slid open and a dark haired girl in a dress, jumper, and boots came in with a sandy-haired boy who was wearing jeans, trainers, and a loose sweater with odd feathered circles decorating it. "Hi…"

The girl looked at Kaysar for only a moment before she switched her gaze to Percy, "Hello there, chap, I'm Oliver Wood," the sandy-haired boy said pleasantly as he extended a hand towards Kaysar.

"Kaysar Linnis," Kaysar replied nervously as he carefully shook Oliver's hand. "Nice to meet you."

Oliver looked slightly amused, "Oy, Bill, Marcus Flint is going about the train saying that Kaysar Linnis is some scary dark wizard," he commented, looking at Bill. "Kaysar looks perfectly harmless to me."

"I'll go have a word with Marcus, Oliver," Bill replied sharply. "Is he at the other end of the train?"

Oliver nodded and flinched as Bill left the compartment with a scowl on his face, "Oh, I spotted a redhead snogging with a third year named Nymphadora Tonks a few corridors down," he commented, grinning impishly at Percy. "Is that your brother, Charlie, by chance? Rob's friends with Charlie…"

"Charlie does whatever he wants when Mum's not around," Percy replied softly as he sat down on one of the benches and unwrapped his sandwich. "Kaysar, we're about halfway to the platform…"

Kaysar nodded, but looked confused, "I'm a bit nervous about going to this school," he whispered.

"Hogwarts is a really wicked school!" Oliver replied enthusiastically as he plopped down on the seat next to Percy and grinned mischievously at Kaysar. "I'm in Gryffindor with Rob and Percy's big brothers…"

Kaysar nodded and set the wrapped sandwich on the seat, "I don't think Linnis will be in Gryffindor," the girl said in a scathing voice, glaring at Kaysar as she moved towards the door. "He's not good enough."

"Who are you to talk about my friend that way?" Percy asked hotly as he glared at the girl.

The girl sniffed, "Penelope Clearwater," she replied in a snobbish voice. "I'm a genius."

"We'll see about that," Oliver commented in a disgusted voice. "You keep being a little snot, Penelope, and you're likely to wind up in Slytherin. I hear their Head of House is a guy named Professor Snape."

Kaysar frowned as Penelope left the compartment, "I don't understand," he said in a confused voice as he looked at Percy and Oliver. "Professor Snape helped me get some glasses and gave me shoes…"

"Rob hates him and so does Charlie," Oliver commented worriedly. "They say Snape's a scary teacher."

Swallowing hard, Kaysar laid back and silently looked out the window a moment before looking up at his trunk, "I'm going to change into my uniform now," he said in a quiet voice. "We have to do that, right?"

"We're still a while from the station," Oliver stated worriedly as Kaysar stood and reached for his trunk.

Kaysar shrugged and silently pulled his trunk down on to the seat and immediately winced as he pulled his arm back, "That's a bit heavy," he whispered as he opened the trunk and pulled out his uniform pants, shirt, jacket, tie, socks, and shoes. "Is there somewhere private where I could change?"

"We'll turn around and not peek," Oliver replied in a confused voice. "Just draw the shade on the door."

Kaysar quickly pulled the shade down and once he saw that Percy and Oliver had turned their backs to him, he slowly changed out of the jeans, sweater, and jumper into the Hogwarts uniform. He didn't know how to tie a tie because his father had never taught him, so he left it hanging round his neck. He gazed briefly at the shoes Snape had given him and hoped they matched his uniform.

* * *

"You can turn around now," Kaysar stated softly, sighing as Percy and Oliver turned and gaped at him.

Before Percy or Oliver could speak, the compartment door slid open and an irate looking Bill came in with an irritated boy who glared daggers at the three younger boys, "Marcus has something he wants to say to you, Kaysar," Bill said in a tight voice as he nudged Marcus forward. "Marcus, apologize now."

Marcus was quiet for a moment and then he reared back and punched Kaysar square in the nose, "I'm sorry I didn't do that sooner, you Mudblood spawn!" Marcus hissed as he was grabbed roughly by Bill.

"Ow!" Kaysar hissed in pain as he turned towards the window and covered his bleeding nose.

Bill scoffed, "Marcus, go back to your compartment," he said in an unusually angry voice. "You can be certain that I will be reporting this incident to Hagrid and to the other professors at the school."

Marcus gave Kaysar a death look and stormed from the compartment, "Kaysar, turn around and let me see that nose," Bill said in a calmer voice as he gently touched Kaysar's shoulder. "I hope it's not…"

Kaysar sighed and turned, revealing blood streaming down his nose on to his uniform shirt, "That Flint guy's scary," Percy commented as he stood up and walked over to Kaysar. "Can I help you at all?"

"Percy, go up to the driver and tell him to owl the school," Bill said in a gentle, yet commanding voice as he gently guided Kaysar over to the seat and sat him down. "I know a spell that could heal your nose, but I don't know if I should use it as I'm not sure how badly Marcus hurt your nose. However…"

As Bill waved his wand and a small cold pack appeared in his hand, Percy whispered to Oliver, "Bill, can Oliver come with me?" Percy asked in a worried voice. "I'm scared Marcus is going to beat me up."

"Yeah, sure," Bill replied as he set the icepack in Kaysar's hand and then gently lifted Kaysar's hand to his nose, which was beginning to swell. "If Marcus gives you any trouble, _do not _get in a fistfight…."

Oliver grinned, "I'll just let Rob hex Marcus," he replied in an amused voice as he dragged Percy out of the compartment before Bill could react. "We'll try and get Kaysar something from the food trolley!"

"I don't want to be seen as bad," Kaysar whispered in a pained voice. "I don't try to be bad on purpose."

Bill's heart sank, "Kaysar, Marcus is an ignorant idiot," he replied gently. "You aren't bad at all."

"How come Charlie hates me, then?" Kaysar asked in a faint voice. "He avoided me while I was at…"

Bill sighed and sat down next to Kaysar, "Charlie can be a bit dense sometimes," he replied gently.

"I don't want to be like my father at all, Bill," Kaysar whispered softly as he leaned back on the seat.

Bill's eyes narrowed, but he didn't comment on Kaysar's words, "I'm feeling really tired," Kaysar suddenly said in a weak voice as the cold pack slipped from his hand and hit the floor. "I feel…"

"Kaysar!" Bill shouted , taking his wand out as Kaysar suddenly passed out, fell out of the seat, and hit the floor in violent convulsions as the blood continued to flow from his nose. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Almost immediately, a shadowy Husky dog shot out of Bill's wand, "It worked," Bill whispered in a shocked voice, seeing as he had only found out about the spell by chance while reading a book in the library at the end of the previous year while waiting for Charlie to finish up exams. "Patronus!"

The shadowy Husky looked at Bill, "If you can understand me, I need you to go to Hogwarts and tell Dumbledore that something's wrong with Kaysar," Bill stated in a concerned voice. "Tell him something happened after Marcus Flint attacked Kaysar and that I don't know what to do to help the situation…"

Letting out a sharp bark, the Husky suddenly took off out the window and Kaysar stopped convulsing as if he had heard Bill's words and he slowly opened his eyes, "What happened?" Kaysar asked softly as he swallowed hard and forced his frail body into a sitting position. "Bill, I saw some scary things in my head and my heart…."

"I sent a message to the school about you being sick," Bill replied calmly, concerned about how pale and lethargic Kaysar seemed even though he was able to sit up after a seizure. "The blood stopped…"

Kaysar nodded and unsteadily leaned back against the bottom of the seat, "Just rest there for a while," Bill said in a soothing voice as Percy and Oliver came back into the compartment. "Percy, did you…?"

"The conductor said that we should just keep an eye on Kaysar," Percy replied softly. "Is he okay?"

Bill sighed, "I'm not sure," he replied softly, smiling as Oliver reached into his pocket and pulled out several pumpkin pasties wrapped in napkins. "Oliver, where did you get those pumpkin pasties?"

"Rob gave me money for them," Oliver replied as he offered them to Kaysar. "Go ahead and eat."

Kaysar shakily took the pumpkin pasties, but didn't eat them, "Thank you," he replied in a nervous voice.

Percy smiled and desperate to keep his new friends happy, Kaysar silently nibbled at one of the pasties while he watched Bill, Percy, and Oliver get their trunks from the overhead racks; would everything be okay for him?


End file.
